vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Expression Triangle
An Expression Triangle is a magical tool created using a set of three sacrficies of 12 lives in order to sever the veil between the living world and The Other Side. After being manipulated by the immortal witch turned vampire, Silas, a man named Atticus Shane set out to set up an Expression Triangle and coerce Bonnie Bennett into channeling the power the triangle would create to bring back the dead from The Other Side. History Qetsiyah, the ancient witch that had created the cure for vampirism and buried Silas, had also created The Other Side, a purgatory for all supernatural creatures to be trapped after death. When she buried Silas with the cure, she had hoped he would take it and die of old age since then he'd be sent to The Other Side and never see his lover again. Silas refused to let this happen so let himself dessicate in the tomb instead, waiting for a chance to be free. His chance came when Atticus Shane, a man who had lost his witch wife and young son, went in search of a well where rumor had it, you could see your deceased loved ones. Unknown to him at the time, Silas was buried there and the "ghosts" you could see in the well were actually hallucinations Silas had made. Using a vision of Shane's wife, he manipulated Shane into finding the means to freeing him as well as to start preparing the sacrifices they would need to make an Expression Triangle and remove The Other Side. The Sacrifice of the Town Council The first sacrifice of twelve used was the sacrifice of twelve members from the Town Council. After his own wife's passing, Pastor Young was stricken with grief and Shane became a therapist to him, helping him get through his loss. Little did Young know that he was being manipulated and hypnotized by Shane. At the end of a day where Pastor Young had attempted to rid his hometown, Mystic Falls, of vampires, Shane had him trap himself and the other eleven members of the council in his house before having him set off an explosion that killed them all. This marked the first sacrifice in the makings of the Expression Triangle. Meanwhile, Shane began paving the way for releasing Silas, calling upon the help of The Brotherhood of the Five and their Hunter's Marks which would be used in unearthing the immortal. He also befriended and became a mentor to Bonnie Bennett, beginning to teach her expression, knowing he'd need her for both freeing Silas and utilizing the Expression Triangle. The Sacrifice of the Hybrids Knowing he'd need to sacrifice another twelve lives, Shane came into contact with a werewolf named Hayley. He knew Hayley's parents had died so took advantage of her grief, much like he did Pastor Young's. He got her to tell him about her experience with the hybrid, Tyler Lockwood, who she had helped in breaking the sire bondthat the Original, Klaus, had over all of the other hybrids. Since the hunter, Connor Jordan, had found Tyler Lockwood in Mystic Falls during his attempts for Shane to make his Hunter's Mark grow, Shane knew to send Hayley to Mystic Falls to find her old friend. Shane had Hayley convince Tyler that the other hybrids needed to break their sire bonds and rebel against Klaus, though, Shane and Hayley knew that this would never work, planning to give Klaus reason to kill twelve hybrids. Their plan went smoothly, with Hayley making Tyler think they were starting a necessary revolution against Klaus by having the hybrids break their bonds. However, it was all a trick, and once the hybrids had broken their bonds, she informed Klaus of this before fleeing town. Klaus found the hybrids and relentlessly killed them all, butchering them with his sword. These twelve deaths marked the Earth with the second part of the Expression Triangle. Releasing Silas & The Final Sacrifice Releasing Silas became top priority before the third and final sacrifice could be completed. Shane continued to teach Bonnie how to use expression, even knowing it was too powerful for her to handle. He also had gotten Jeremy Gilbert, a new member of The Five to start trying to complete his mark after Connor Jordan had been killed. The spell on the Hunter's Mark would be used by Bonnie to open Silas' tomb. Things grew complicated, however, when the Original, Kol, who had a great fear of Silas caught on to Shane's plan. He nearly killed Shane and then set out on trying to kill anyone who was searching for the cure, since that would also force them to release Silas. Luckily for Shane, Jeremy killed Kol which killed all of the vampires in the Original's bloodline, causing the Hunter's Mark to complete. Having everything he needed; a hunter with a completed mark, a Bennett witch who could use expression, and the knowledge of the location of the island where Silas was buried, Shane set off with the next part of his plan. He brought a group of vampires with himself, Bonnie, and Jeremy, to the island. He quickly betrayed the vampires on the island, though, who were there to find the cure, in order to get a headstart and release Silas. He brought Jeremy and Bonnie to Silas' tomb where he had Bonnie use expression to perform the spell on Jeremy's Hunter's Mark which caused a collapse in the cave that trapped Shane. Silas could feel that they were close, though, using hallucinations to draw them to him which Jeremy and Bonnie were willing to do since they knew the cure was there as well. They found Silas' fossilized body and discovered the cure, which there was only one dose of, clutched in his dessicated hands. Katherine Pierce appeared, having her own reasons for wanting the cure, and fed Jeremy to Silas who awoke and killed Jeremy as Katherine departed with the cure. Silas took the form of Shane and brought Bonnie back outside onto the island, pretending to be her mentor. He told her all about how the sacrifices were the means to create an Expression Triangle which she would then channel power through to get rid of The Other Side and free all of the souls within it, which included Jeremy and other loved ones but also countless dangerous vampires. Silas managed to convince her to go along with his plan, using a hallucination of Jeremy pleading for help which caused Bonnie to except her responsibility of completing the third sacrifice and using the Expression Triangle.